User talk:Aphrodite Sweetheart
Edits: | Playlist: 1. Magnet - Kamui Gakupo ft Megurine Luka 2. World is Mine - Kagamine Len 3. Romance 4. Eiden no Melody ---- Hi rose. If we wanted to write "colour" for an edit than what type of spelling would we use "colour" or "color" ? Thanks! Ok Thanks and just then i was shocked when i saw that my page was up for deleting but then i realised that it was only when you told me how to delete that catagory haha. That's weird... If I translate "igneous" to Indonesian, the meaning is fire. If I translate it with the "protection", it's freeze protection! But anyways, I checked the Vietnam translation. You were correct! That means the specific meaning of the spell was like "a protection made of fire" :) Yep, you convinced me :D!Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 13:11, September 9, 2013 (UTC) By the way, who's your favorite Winx member?Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 13:36, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Cool :). Except, I'm not so fond with Bloom... Do you think Season 6's gonna be good? I a little dissapointed at Season 5 :( (and the 3D animation)!Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 13:42, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey Rose, how are you? Yes, I am much better, and excited for season 6, what do you think about the trailer? I don't know what Mary-Sue is but I agree with you, Season 5 is too much! Bloom and Sky relationship, Flora, Krystal and Helia, bla bla bla and the 3D!! I didn't even finish it >.< But Season 6 looks magical ^_^.... Can't wait :D!!Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 13:52, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Yeah ^^,Flora looks beautiful in her transformation, but Stella seems to be very mean to Flora in season 6. The Japanese outfits... They looked childlish on 21-22 year old girls/women/teens, but I think the transformation is mature and cool :D! And I have to go, so see you!Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 14:01, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Hello! Thank you for replying, I reread the standards Btw, are you excited for Season 6? I REALLY want *Nabu coming back to life (WHY DID HE HAVE TO DIE?!?!?!?!?) *Seeing more of Roxy *Fluent Episodes (No 3 Month Breaks Nickelodeon) *Seeing Daphne's transformation *The Winx finally kill the stinkin Trix Winxlover12 (talk) 21:36, September 9, 2013 (UTC)winxlover12 Hopefully, it's not goring to actually be in the season, I don't like Stella too much. I heard Bloom say it in the trailer as well, but we don't know for sure just yet. Maybe they will release another trailer. Perhaps so but you never know, Rainbow changes a lot of things. Thanks.- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 13:48, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Do you like the official outfits themselves though? Have you tried this program called "IMVU"? DbzWinx (talk) 14:32, September 11, 2013 (UTC)tiff Well I meant the fairy outfit's I don't like the civilian outfits too much. Yep :P! How are you, by the way? ^-^ 05:06, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey Rose :) SARAH hyder - That SARAH hyder is unique in her own way - JUST LIKE A GLITTERING RAINBOW 06:04, September 12, 2013 (UTC) IKR:D?! Can u reply to my message in the talk:Artu section?You promised that a long time ago!:( SARAH hyder - That SARAH hyder is unique in her own way - JUST LIKE A GLITTERING RAINBOW 06:09, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Hello.....11:36, September 12, 2013 (UTC)11:36, September 12, 2013 (UTC)~~ I like the transformation outfits a lot especially Flora's and Musa's they are so pretty. Me too, too bad I will be on vacation when the first episode airs. I will have to come back and catch up big time. RoseXinh, I have to ask you something, How can you make a signature that has colors? just like yours "RoseThorn"StellaMusaFlora28 (talk) 12:47, September 12, 2013 (UTC)StellaMusaFlora28 OK, thanks, and I deleted my age, thank you for warning me. StellaMusaFlora28 (talk) 12:52, September 12, 2013 (UTC)@@StellaMusaFlora28 Well yes but atleast they are being consistent. hi can you put more picture of stella Hey rose...I'm bored SARAH hyder - That SARAH hyder is unique in her own way - JUST LIKE A GLITTERING RAINBOW 05:15, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rose. I was wondering if Fatimah had permission to edit the Heading template...? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:37, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rose! I watched Winx Club 524 yesterday and I saw that Flora used Flower of Sirenix spell to save the Winx from the mantises. It isn't wrong,right? Hi Rose! I watched Winx Club 524 and I saw Flora used Flower of Sirenix spell to save the winx from the mantises. It isn't wrong, right? --HiratheFireGoddess (talk) 07:40, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Sorry about my late reply... I didn't notice your message @@! Hehe, good luck, then ^-^. Me? Well, I'm pretty good... I was just kinda nervous two days ago :(... ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 08:20, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Nvm. She already explained to me why she changed it a few hours ago :P --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:53, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Oh, it doesn't matter now. I just had a problem with something, but it has been solved. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:56, September 13, 2013 (UTC) How was your day? Mine was pretty bad... --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:58, September 13, 2013 (UTC) I hurt my knee really bad when I was running. I can hardly walk on it... --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:02, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Oh we're always marked by A, B, C, D except we have E rather than F. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:06, September 13, 2013 (UTC) E means, well, you're 2 years behind your year level. We get F sometimes, but very rarely. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:09, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Did you delete coz I was using that! (The exclamation marks don't mean I'm angry) ✿Flora✿ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:NTA65bz ✿'Fairy of Nature!'✿] 11:10, September 13, 2013 (UTC) xP. DP chat? Btw, DP is becoming a ghost wiki lol. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:13, September 13, 2013 (UTC) I used it on User:NTA65bz/Sig6 as my sig! ---> ✿Flora✿ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:NTA65bz ✿'Fairy of Nature!'✿] 11:15, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Okie. Well, a ghost wiki is a play on "ghost town" a deserted place :P --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:18, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Well can you UN-delete it??? And you never actually said it was auto-deleted (directly). ✿Flora✿ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:NTA65bz ✿'Fairy of Nature!'✿] 11:21, September 13, 2013 (UTC) I think she is very interesting, but from this viewpoint I am worried that they will make her useless without her book,I want her to have actual powers, not just some book she carries around, but other than that she seems to be a much better villian than Tritannus. Well I really SAW and HEARD it. --HiratheFireGoddess (talk) 14:52, September 13, 2013 (UTC) both are correct color is for emerican's language and colour is for biritish Hmm maybe, the theme this season is like all fairytale, I wonder who else could give them their transformations, unless they use the winx's powers to transform, it did say the winx would lose their powers this season. No I'm don't say that your deaf but my apology maybe your right (not to mention I give up or what I just tried to remember this morning). Sorry to bother you. --HiratheFireGoddess (talk) 15:09, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rose c: Yep c: Thanks c: So, how has your day been? Well, I woke up at 5 am so I'm really tired. Anyway, DP chat? I'm keeping hope for her too but it looks bleak.....I just do NOT want Daphne to join the group. That would really disinterest me from the show. Yeah me too ^^, it's really nice and I'm super excited to watch it. Hi Rose. Are you still there? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 03:48, September 15, 2013 (UTC) OK ^^ ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 04:29, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Rose, are you still there? Wow. You've been online for a very long time. Ooo. I'm making heaps of userboxes. Yay for me c: Nope, her wiki has totally disappeared. When you type in the web adress it redirects to the official Monster High Wiki.